


Your love is bleeding

by Kealpos



Series: Children AU [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Original Work
Genre: Children of Characters, F/F, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts Ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: A confrontation and a plan that needs to hurry up.





	Your love is bleeding

“Diana, sweetie, can you come in here for a minute? Me and your mother want to talk to you,” Jenna Rolan called out to her daughter, her hand cupping her mouth like a megaphone. Within a few minutes, Diana bounded down the stairs, looking perky.

“Yeah, Jenna, yeah mom?” She asked, stepping into the living room. Almost immediately, Chloe leaned forwards to peer at her. Something was wrong with how she looked and she couldn’t figure out what.

Jenna ignored her wife. “Well, Diana. Oscar called the other day and-”  
“What’s wrong? Is he mad? Sad? Is there something I can do for him?” She interrupted, sitting down across from them.  
“No. Well… No. He just called to tell us that you’ve been acting… differently. And not good different, bad different. He told us you’ve been ignoring him a little bit, bringing in cookies when we all know you don’t know how to bake, being mean to other people that the “popular” girls don’t like..”

Jenna trailed off when Chloe sat up, her eyes wide and confused and a little bit hurt. “Where’s the purple dye? It’s not in your hair.” Oh. Chloe had been dying Diana’s hair since she was fourteen and she hadn’t come to her to re-do it. Diana’s hand began to twitch up like she didn’t know, but it was only for a second.

“W-well-” she made a little noise like a stifled whine after she stuttered, “-I just wanted to get rid of it, you know? Aren’t I getting a little old for the whole dye job thing? I mean, the only people who have dyed hair at the school are emos, punks, and other losers who are going to end up stuck in this town with only a career at the movie theater as their job. I had to ditch the color. I can't have people thinking I'm like them." There was so much disdain in the word 'them' that they would've never expected her to have.

Chloe looked at her, shocked that she would ever say something like that. “Young lady, that is not how polite people talk about others. And is that why you haven’t been eating dinner with us like a normal family?”

Diana barked out a laugh and sat back. Something in her eyes seemed to shift into something meaner. More metallic. Something they knew but couldn’t recognize because of years old updates.

“Why not? It makes other people happy. All I want is people to be happy. So I’m a little meaner to a few people. So I took the purple out of my hair. So I’m making cookies. So I’m not eating dinner with you as much anymore. Isn’t this just normal teenager stuff? Why are you guys worried?”

“Why have you not been talking to Oscar?” Jenna asked. That was the only thing she hadn’t addressed. Maybe they were just growing apart, but no one did that after years of knowing each other, especially when their parents were friends and they went to the same school. Nobody did that.  
Diana’s eyes narrowed. “He doesn’t think I can change. He thinks I need to stay the same. Just because he can’t comprehend the fact that I’m becoming a new person doesn’t mean that he has to try and drag me down with him. All my friends think he’s a loser. A geek. I’m finally realizing that they’re right. I’m ignoring him for my own good.”

The clouds covered up the sun and the room got darker and colder. Almost as if the weather was modeling itself after the atmosphere in the room. Diana looked icy and angry, but also showed no trace of emotion.

“Also, since that’s said, let me address one more topic. Our family,” she continued, looking bored, as Jenna and Chloe looked at her with shock, “is not normal. Normal is not one mom, her friend, and a dad who doesn’t live with me. Normal isn’t your mom and her friend not getting married until you’re eleven.”

Diana stood up slowly, towering over them since they were sitting down. She was beginning to get riled up as she kept on talking. “Normal isn’t both your parents working all night all the way until you get up for bed. Normal isn’t having to walk to school since I was twelve! Normal isn’t a dad who doesn’t even live with you but somehow makes it to more events than one of the people who does live with you! Normal isn’t having a disaster of a kid with a people-pleasing complex a mile wide and not noticing it! Normal isn’t being completely unaware that your kid is suicidal! None of this is normal but it’s still the bedrock of this goddamn family!”

She looked red in the face and like she was going to cry, but a single breath erased all that. She looked calm and controlled like she had someone forcing her to look fine and happy. Except she didn’t look happy, she looked like a blank slate.

Neither Chloe nor Jenna could process what Diana had just yelled at them by the time she had said she was “going back up to her room.” She was gone by the time they registered suicidal.

Chloe had gone upstairs to try and convince her to come back stairs and talk things out. She was about to knock on the door when she paused, her hand in the air shaped like a fist. Diana was talking to someone behind the door. She leaned in close to listen, and on a whim, pulled out her phone and began an audio recording that she slipped slightly under the door.

“-know! And I’m sorry! But hopefully, they’ll leave me alone now.” There was a long pause and then she sighed. “I know. At least we know Oscar is suspicious now.” Pause. “Shut up. I don’t care. Aren’t you happy?” Pause. “Yeah, okay, it’s not ideal, but once he has it too, we can make him better, and then I’ll be happier because I can talk to him. Like, that’s your whole point. To make me happy.” Pause. “See, you love me.” Pause. “It’s okay. I get it. I’m kind of your whole world. I love you too.” Pause. “Of course. Hey, at least we already ha-” Pause, like she was interrupted. “C’mon. At lea-” Pause.

Chloe heard silence and footsteps that grew closer to the door. Then, a few moments later, her phone was pushed out, turned off. The footsteps walked away from the door and Chloe examined her phone. She tried turning it on again, but the screen stayed dark. She held the power button to turn it totally on, but that didn’t work either. She was panicking. Chloe tried the home button once more and a pop-up appeared.

It read “Try that again and it’ll be more than the phone that gets corrupted.” The pop-up only stayed on the screen for ten seconds before it was replaced by her phone lighting up with the lock screen. Chloe tried to find the recording app, but it was missing somehow. You couldn’t delete it that, it came with the phone.

She felt scared. Something was going on and she didn’t know what. Diana was changed. She was having conversations with someone who had a plan and supposedly loved her. She somehow messed with her phone and deleted an app you couldn’t delete. Chloe scurried away from the door, hoping nothing else on her phone was messed with.

On the other side of the door, Diana was nodding at a figure of a character from a book she liked. It’s face’s name was Libby, and it was staring her down disappointingly from Diana’s desk. It didn’t look intimidating with the pink dress and red chucks, but Diana felt it’s gaze crackle against her electric shock scars.

“We can do it. I just listen and obey. You’ll make everyone happy. Make sure I never do anything wrong or anything to upset them. There are just a few bumps in the road. I’ll make it up to them when the plan is completed,” Diana said, a little desperately.  
Libby smiled at her, though her gaze was calculating, like a computer. “That’s right. Good girl.”

Diana looked pleased with herself. A shoebox for women’s running shoes sat next to her, the not-shoes inside of the box lying dormant for not much longer. She was going to make everyone so happy. She had to.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be working on other writing projects but [rich](http://www.jeremyheereprotectionsquad.tumblr.com) started writing something for this and i got inspired and unfortunately im facing a creative draught so i need to grab any chance i can to make something seginogseiofwaeiona
> 
> my [tumblr](http://www.don-lockwood.tumblr.com)  
> feel free to ask me or rich about the children au!


End file.
